


The Lying Detective and Truthful Thief

by oumasacrifices



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: DID I SAY NO HOMO EARLIER, I MEANT TO SAY NO HOMO NOT PRETTY HOMO, Love you th, M/M, Multi, O, Roleswap, but i will still have borderline Maki/kaito, im bad at tagging, im bad at tags, im not able to spell either so lets have fun reading this, im sorry/not sorry, just kidding, phantom thief, pretty homo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumasacrifices/pseuds/oumasacrifices
Summary: Who is your favorite detective?Many people will probably say a fictional character like 'Sherlock Holmes' or 'Kyoko Kirigiri.' However, one Phantom Thief, properly known as, Shuichi Saihara can respond with one person, that's not fictional, in a second.Kokichi Ouma.(This will be very short, when I'm finished with this I will start a oneshot book if you want that. I dont write smut/lemons)





	1. Introductions

* * *

This is my first fic so, let's hope it's decent!

Oh! If you spot grammar mistakes (there is probably at least one) please call them out!

* * *

**Who is your favorite detective?**

  Many people will probably say a fictional character like 'Sherlock Holmes' or 'Kyoko Kirigiri.' However, one Phantom Thief, properly known as, Shuichi Saihara can respond with one person, that's not fictional, in a second.

  **Kokichi Ouma**.  A short detective, but still fascinating. Kokichi Ouma seemed to always take claim for the work he did. He was very young for the job, starting when he was a preteen. Well, to be more precise, he solved his first case as a preteen. Ouma always said it was his favorite case because, he didn't have to do much to solve it. Ouma works in an office known as 'D.I.C.E.' The office is known for being hard to find so no one would be able to break in and steal any files. D.I.C.E only had a select few employees, all who have unique personalities.

  D.I.C.E, honestly a pain to type for newspapers so, they just stick with DICE. DICE happens to be for young detectives, that all happen to work together as a family. DICE has a reputation for being secretive however, the meaning for that is because the 'higher ups' don't want to reveal they hire a bunch of ,mainly , immature pranksters. No matter how immature they may act, they all seem to have a high IQ. They work and live together, since of the members are orphans.

  DICE lived together in a pretty big house. They have the money to get more items to fill the empty house that had a cabin look. The bunch said that it was perfect for them, a homey feel they didn't get to experience as kids. With the ten of them they survive peacefully. Akane,the youngest, is a pretty short girl with ponytails. She has an upbeat personality, thought to be because she was the newest. She wore her light brown hair in two ponytails slightly curling at the end. 

  Akane and Yui, a quiet girl, hung out quite a lot. Yui has been working for a while so, she has seen some grim things. Yui had long, dark brown hair which was put in braids sometimes to make it easier to deal with. The girl read a lot, her room was pretty much a library at this point. She had always been one to work alone but, when she got really stuck on cases, she would go to either Kokichi or Koharu. Koharu was pretty much like a mother to all of the kids, even though she was a kid herself. 

  Koharu helped the two girls with their hair and other female problems.  She was really good at cooking and worried too much for the kids to get back from the field. The girl had short, purple-ish blonde hair kind of like Kirumi. Koharu didn't go to the field, since, she was a  forensic scientist so, she stayed just waiting for them to get back. She never gets many notices if they are going to be back soon or not. The one who would calm her down is Shugo.

  Shugo is a rather large man, that's for certain. The dude is loud and always stayed in the car or in the back during a criminal chase,  he was always trying though! Shugo never really liked his name, considering it came from the idiot of his biological father so, everyone always called him Shu. Like the beginning of Shuichi. Shu was always good at cooking and remembering things. 

  Then, the twins, Takefumi and Takeharu , or Fumi and Haru. They looked different, Fumi with blonde hair always sticking up no matter what he did and Haru with tame brown locks.Haru was a good artist, though he would never admit it. Haru would always be patient for every detail of a person before he made the criminal sketch. Fumi however, was more of a creator. Fumi is and always have been good at sewing. Fumi is more fit then Haru but not more fit than Kokichi. Let me just say, Kokichi could run for a long time, somehow. Fumi made most of their attire and used Haru to gave him ideas, same goes vice versa.

  The largest, and debatably, the strongest. He had a shaved head but a lot of wigs. Taishiro or Tai was like a big brother to the group of government protected misfits. He is a big dude who works out a lot with Akio who's name matched his hair. 

 Akio had a blonde, i mean really blonde, hair compared to the tanned complexion. He was ever so tanned cause he would swim a lot. As a little kid Akio always loved the water but, his family never went out to let him so now, he swims when ever he can. He is sort of a bid baby. He is a soft boy for the members of DICE but, he is stubborn when it comes to strangers.

 Now, we shall talk about the last member of misfits, yes? Ok, Juurou, what could be said? He was basically poor 'Byakuya Togami' from the comic series _Danganronpa,_ I think that's enough said. Since, the series is so popular I would assume you know the stuck up heir? \

 Saihara just continued running through the notes about the DICE members. Saihara likes to read through the few files his uncle would let him. Saihara's uncle, Detective Saihara, always knew that Saihara was a sucker for a good case. Saihara is smart enough to be a detective and, on occasions, he's told to go to the office to help on cases. Saihara continues scanning the file on DICE until he finds his favorite member.

Kokichi Ouma. He is an interesting character, nonetheless, purple hair. Purple Eyes. 90.2% of this kids clothing is purple. How can you obsess over a single color so much. 

Purple...Black...and White.

the only three colors Kokichi, the self proclaimed leader of the group, wears. Doesn't that get annoying? I guess I can't say much since my nephew, Shuichi Saihara, mainly wears navy, black, and white. I need more notes on this constant liar of a detective.   
\--UPDATE SOON--

Saihara wondered what else his uncle would, most likely sooner rather than later, add to Kokichi Ouma's file.

Saihara jumped to the sound of his alarm on his phone. Saihara quickly puts on the last accessories of the outfit. The mask.

  And with that, he leaves the living area of his dorm. 


	2. Fifteenth Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Saihara!" The assassin yelled over the burn phone. Shuichi only has this so, it's not traceable for police officers. Also, if at any random time his uncle wants to track his phone he won't find out the illegal secret of his.
> 
> "Yeah, Maki?" Saihara asked. What could she want? He had already told her the plan for today. If it's to alert him that she is ready, then he's just going to be shocked. Maki should now by now that she doesn't need to tell him anymore. This would be their fifteenth mission together. They had been working long enough that the small group DICE was chasing after them.

"...Saihara!" The assassin yelled over the burn phone. Shuichi only has this so, it's not traceable for police officers. Also, if at any random time his uncle wants to track his phone he won't find out the illegal secret of his.

"Yeah, Maki?" Saihara asked. What could she want? He had already told her the plan for today. If it's to alert him that she is ready, then he's just going to be shocked. Maki should now by now that she doesn't need to tell him anymore. This would be their fifteenth mission together. They had been working long enough that the small group DICE was chasing after them.

"Tsumiki is dead. Make your distraction," Maki's monotone voice to that was no longer surprising though, Saihara will admit when he first started the job it was.

Now, Saihara is jumping on top of buildings, crossing on apartment complex's to restaurants. The cool air, blowing through his hair, as easily he can find the way to the building he promised he would meet DICE in the calling card. A museum, or to be more specific Brown Art Museum, also known as B.A.M.

Why would Saihara go here? A popular, well-known, art museum? Well, someone hid a paper behind one of the smaller pieces, 'Still Life with Flowers' by Juan Gris. A paper that will put a man behind bars, where he belongs.

Waiting in the open room, with white walls, two bench-like seats, and three paintings, Saihara just sits. Waiting for the sounds of the, not so secretive DICE.

"Akane and Yui, go to the top floor by the steps so he can't run away via that way. Tai and Shu, same place but the main floor-"

"But, I can't chase after him remember? I'm debatably the weakest here," Shu tried to protest to get out of being in any harm, he was only good for his detective work and cooking, well by his words at least.

"He has such a big record of harming others! I suppose it makes him admirable, right?" Ouma responds, with a very big lie.

"No he hasn't, stop trying to scare Shu here, man," Tai groans. He is already tired of Ouma's lies for the day, or night. As it's sometime around half past eleven.

"Okay, okay, sorry big bro, carrying on! Okay! Juuroo! I need you to go with Akio on the third floor where my most hated thief shall be staying," Ouma states a bit to estatic for any of the members liking yet, Akio still nodded.

However quick to catch a lie Juuroo responds, "But, Ko, earlier, when you received the calling card, didn't you say just how much you admired the thief for being so bold? You act as if you can state such a lie that anyone can disprove, without consequences. Then, you ask why you aren't allowed in courthouse."

"AW, you're no fun , _Byakuya~_ ," Ouma goes in a sing-song voice," Anyhow, Fumi and Haru go to the second floor, if you hear any sort of commotion then you come upstairs for backup."

"Sure, Ko."

"No action? Aw, after this you have to buy us cake!"

"Deal! Now, go ahead and go to your spots," Ouma orders.

"But, where are you going, Ko?" AKane asks.

"I'm monitoring the outside," Ouma responds.

"By yourself?"

"I'll be fine, Akane don't worry!"

Everyone went along, as quietly as they could, and went to their locations. Kokichi standing underneath a tree not far from B.A.M. The breeze from earlier is still there. It's peaceful, Ouma would just drop down and take a nap if it weren't for the circumstance.  
  
Saihara sees the small detective from where he is sitting. He's only turning his head slightly due to the position of the chair and window. In B.A.M if you picked a painting up, you would trigger an alarm. Saihara and Maki didn't turn this off because, they need the attention. They need the group of kids to be focused on nothing but, Saihara.  
  
Saihara hastily picks up the small painting, triggering the alarm. He can hear a set of footsteps. One pair is light, sort of like the person was trying to run quietly while the other was heavy footsteps getting louder at ever step.  
  
The still air of the museum was not longer. Saihara quickly stood up and jumped out a open window. Below it was a set of bushes, they looked nice.Now Saihara was aware Maki needed time to work. He guessed he would have to do about thirty minuets of chasing, which he will admit, is not what he is apart of the team for.  
  
Saihara saw Ouma laying down by the same tree as earlier, just looking at him. Looking at Saihara like he was the dumbest criminal he has ever saw," Bravo! Such a boring show! You know, you should really try to be quieter, and less obvious, if you want to get away with what you've been doing."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Detective Ouma!" Saihara replied, already tired of his secondary job,"Oh, would you like to call your friends down here for a chase? I'm down if you are."  
  
"Oh? But, aren't you physically weak, my dear?" Ouma questioned.  
  
"Why! That is none of your business."  
  
"It is when I have to catch you!"  
  
"Fair."  
  
"Calling everyone to the west wing, I spot him," Ouma calls into the Walkie Talkie.  
  
"I guess I should get going, now."  
  
"Yeah, I'll give you a ten second head start!"  
  
  
  
"Ten,"

  
"Nine,"

 

"Eight,"

  
"Seven, ready or not, here I come."

Saihara laughed, to himself, in his head. He would call out the purple gremlin if he wasn't currently being chased by him. Saihara now gets to the small detective's running form as he chases pass him. Now, five-sevenths of the people who would be here following Ouma.  
  
The purple mess of a human had a lot of energy, most-likely because of all the _Panta_ the boy drinks. He can't run that far due to his short legs so, a few of the kids pass him. While the other two join the chase. Saihara is just letting them chase thin air. One, two, five, then ten minutes pass before Maki texts him.

_ To:Saihara _

_ From:Maki _

_ I'm ready. _

** To: Maki **

** From: Saihara **

** Ok, I'll get them to chase me to the front then, you can do your part. **

_ To:Saihara _

_ From:Maki _

_ Ok, see you at the apartment afterwords. _

_ Bye _

 

Saihara then huffs out a whistle,"I'm over here!" 

 

The group of teens turn around and just chase after him, they aren't allowed to use a gun unless they are in danger so, that's just ** _great_** for catching criminals. The group chases him until they are to  where they started, he just...disappeared. The group just lost track of their thief! But, then they see another figure. However, this figure is slightly...shorter? 

 

When the group starts going towards the figure, it just throws something at them, another calling card. This time the card is red, close to a poppy but, slightly lighter. Ouma reaches for the card and then reads it outloud.

 

**' Since we've been running around in the dark,**

**why not celebrate light the next time,**

**with a "dog" that's all bark,**

**and an event that will be a center of crime,**

**Let's have a party '**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the museum that I mentioned is real then, I doubt it has one of Juan Gait's pieces. 
> 
> Though it would be funny if they did, but I'm too lazy to do any research.


	3. Deciphering the Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Saihara~chan! It's been forever since you've come here. Don't you miss your favorite detective?" Ouma whined. He hasn't seen Saihara since, the Baker case. Saihara is a detective-in-training but, he works and gets paid like a regular detective. Most likely because his uncle, Takashi, is the supervisor of the DICE group. Saihara could join them once he gets his degree in criminology. 
> 
> "Yes, I've missed my uncle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry that I haven't had the chance to upload, the summer has been rough and well, I'm trying the best I can. I'm currently on vacation so, It's not as long as the other two chapters, sorry.

"Saihara~chan! It's been forever since you've come here. Don't you miss your favorite detective?" Ouma whined. He hasn't seen Saihara since, the Baker case. Saihara is a detective-in-training but, he works and gets paid like a regular detective. Most likely because his uncle, Takashi, is the supervisor of the DICE group. Saihara could join them once he gets his degree in criminology. 

"Yes, I've missed my uncle, Ouma.. You're right though, we haven't talked in a while," Saihara knows fully well that's a lie, Saihara's a bad liar but Ouma believed him this time since, he has no evidence suggesting otherwise," I heard DICE took up the Phantom Thief case, what do you think of it?" 

Ouma's expression fell," He is soooooo boring but, I think he may not be working alone for sure now." 

Saihara laughed,"that's an obvious lie, isn't it? I remember during the Baker case you said that you wanted to be on this case. Oh, did you hear about the millionaire that committed suicide? Uh, JASON MOORE, I think."

"Oh, yeah,what if he has something to do with the Thief?"

"Oh, why would you think that? Isn't he known for helping the police, like a vigilante or something? What did he give you this time?" Saihara asks, he knows the answer, he was the one who submitted the paper after all. Yes, he did return the painting on the night of the heist, after everyone left . He's not an actual thief for profit. He does this because when the detectives can't do anything, he does. Kinda of like Batman minus, the rich part. He has good money, his uncle is the most well-know detective in the world with Kyoko Kirigiri following close behind. 

"He sent in a paper that told everyone that the museum is going to explode!" Ouma replied. 

"Really, Ouma?" 

"Yeah! Totally! Or maybe it was a paper stating he got an assassin to kill his wife for the money! I dont know. Maybe both are lies since, you know, I'm a liar!" Saihara knew it was the latter, duh," but you know, the thief looked familiar...oh well! Let me tell you about the card he left!"

Saihara read outloud,"Since we've been running around in the dark,why not celebrate light the next time,with a "dog" that's all bark,and an event that will be a center of crime. Let's have a party '' 

"OK well let's start with the first two lines, um so it's going to be celebrating something. Celebrating something relating to light. Maybe like an invention or art piece?" 

"Well, the only people I know know who invent or have any artistic materials are Miu Iruma and Angie Yonaga,"Ouma replied.

"Yeah, ok," Saihara said," but why would he put quotations on dog?" 

"Maybe it's just another word for something. Like how Miu is such a bitch, wait. What if that's what he means? Cause a bitch is a female dog? I know she's having a party next monday. She said she wouldn't tell me what it is sense only her friends got to know." Ouma just got hit with an idea.

"What if Miu knows him?"

Saihara regretted saying a celebration of light now. He could've just said 'a creation of something intriguing' it would've been easier, oh well. Too late. 

"He probably does, I mean Miu told me what the invention is. I'm not allowed to tell you though. Sorry, Ouma."

"Oh well, it's fine, my beloved. I mean Saihara-chan is always true to his word, right?" 

"Yes, Ouma." 

"Aw, that just makes me so upset," Ouma looked like he was about to cry, fake tears, of course.

"Ouma I swear to god if you cry I will leave right here and now, and I won't talk to you for another week."

"My beloved, pleaseee, I'll never do it again! I promise!" waaaaaa, Saihara knows it's a lie but, he'll just nod and say ok.

Saihara can feel the his back pocket vibrate, Oh, excuse me please, Ouma."

" Aw, am I too boring for you? Go ahead and take the call I'll be here." 

Saihara leaves the small cafeteria like area, and goes outside to answer Maki. 

"Hey Maki, what's up."

"The party has been rescheduled."

"To when?"

"A week later. You have some time off go hang out with Kaito or something. He's annoyingly annoying me about you. He's 'lonely.'"  
Maki said with her voiced laced in sarcasm when she said lonely. 

"Yeah, I know. But, man is college hard."

"No matter how many times you tell him that, he still won't stop pestering me about it. He's stupid, we all know that."

"Ok, ok Maki. Oh and I guess I should go. I need to talk to my uncle."

"Bye Saihara."

"Bye, Maki."

Saihara turns off his phone and goes back in the building. 

"Hey, Ouma, I heard Miu's party has been rescheduled a week later so, I guess you get more time to prepare."


	4. A Goodbye, A Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are all the virgins here now?" 
> 
> "I mean you've been here the whole time, haven't you?" Ouma responded automatically.

   

  
"Are all the virgins here now?"

"I mean you've been here the whole time, haven't you?" Ouma responded automatically.

Everyone from their high school class, minus Akamatsu and Shirogane, with a few inventors were at the secluded building. The building was out of the city so no, thief or phyco would try to sneak in there. Little does she know, huh? Iruma has been wanting to show off her awesome creation. I mean, everyone so wanted to be there. Who wouldn't want an exclusive introduction to the world's next biggest thing, and with the gorgeous girl genius, Miu Iruma?

Ouma and two of the DICE members were there. Tai and Akio were there. Tai for when the crime happens and Akio to have a good public appearance. Gokuhara was the least formal only because of his childhood, but he was quite the gentleman so, you couldn't complain. Saihara and others didn't like him being around Iruma but, Gokuhara wanted to support his friend. **(even though he does kill her in the real timeline--- i mean what?)**

"Hey Sidekick!" Momota practically shouted, maybe I was wrong about the Gokuhara thing, Momota is the worst.

"Hey, Momota. How are you?" Saihara asks. He hasn't been avoiding Momota. He just, needs time for the work.

"You haven't talked with me in forever!"

"You two called at two in the morning last week," the cutest assassin, I mean favorite assassin says. She's already tired of the crowd. Everyone is talking and being quite loud. Meaning getting their attention would be very hard for their plan.

"And? I want to talk to my favorite sidekick!¨ continued Momota. Saihara, the most awkward person in the room, left Momota and Maki to their chatter while he goes to a wall and scope out who's here.

Close to the main entrance, Saihara can see three Dice members Ouma, Tai, and Akio. Ouma looks like he's annoying Akio with all of his informal ways. Ouma is wearing a checkered bow tie and vest with a light purple button up underneath. Akio is wearing a regular black suit while Tai is wearing a dark blue version of Gokuhara's outfit. .Tai is talking to Gokuhara and Hoshi, they all seem to get along well.

Ouma notices Saihara staring at him and starts to walk over.  
  
"Hello, my beloved," Ouma says with the confidence of his common behavior. He seems to not notice the fact that his two plus ones didn't notice him leaving the group. Saihara almost laughed at Tai and Akio's sudden change in behavior. You could see it in his face but, Ouma didn't say a word.  
  
"Ah, hello Ouma. Any signs of the thief yet?" Saihara said, trying not to sound too interested but not _not_ interested, you know? It's not like he's lying so it's not hard for Ouma not to catch on.  
  
Ouma pause for a second, hit face went still for a second before finally moving," You just remind me of him."  
  
Saihara stood for a second confused before Maki grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. "Momota won't like you ditched him for, that rat."  
  
"Well, I wasn't needed when you two were brainlessly flirting."  
  
Maki paused for a second, made her grip tighter and Ouma just walked beside the two," Ah? What are you two doing?"  
  
"Shut up Ouma, before I shut you up myself."  
  
"Saihara-chan! Maki is planning on kill me again, protect me, my loyal knight!" Ouma whined, Saihara blushed that is a new nickname, it threw him off guard. Maki gave Saihara a glance of disappointment and let go of her grip by the time they were by Momota.  
  
"Ouma, either you leave or things aren't going to work in your favor."  
  
Usually Saihara wouldn't let Maki say something like that but, they had a mission. God forbid they didn't do their mission, who knows the next time they would be able to carry this out. "Aww, bye then beloved, assassin, and spacehoe," is all Ouma could leave with. Giving up seeing Saihara clearly didn't want to be bothered.  
  
"Hey Momota, it's way too loud in here I'm going to step out for a bit."  
  
Momota nodded as Shuichi walked out to two giant doors that everyone came in from. He liked he got the chance to be alone. Now he puts on his gloves, inspired by Kirigiri (duh) and his mask. The mask is a simple one you can buy at Hobby Lobby but,he had to change it up. Not for his own personal taste but he, knowing a very popular cosplayer, didn't want anyone to hate on his public appearance. So, he had to spice it up a bit. Instead, he painted the originally white mask to a navy blue. He then added a black lace and outline. He even has small roses at the top, nothing big, just decoration. He was going to do a Sally Face mask but, he's not a killer.  
  
Maki owned a mask as well. Same type but it was a dark red with black outline. The mask itself is very formal with a flowered-filled design in the red. Maki had her's stored in the small purse she owned. It was black and leather.  
  
If Momota's health was good then, he would probably, would've been apart of this. Momota can't go to space, ever, because of a disease he was diagnosed with when he was 13. However, he still dreamed of being an astronaut. He now, has to deal with a compromise of being an engineer. Saihara, personally, wouldn't risk going to such a place if he was sick like Momota, I mean, I don't think Momota thinks about stuff like that anyhow. No matter what he's going to die young so, he might as well die living like anyone else. You only die once right, wait, that's not the right saying.  
  
Saihara stops thinking about his deadly ill friend and go out to finish out his mission. Saihara barely gets to walk around the corner when he hears someone walking behind him so he, quickly takes of his mask and gloves. He puts his gloves in his pocket and mask held behind his back.  
  
"Hey there Saihara-chan, whatcha' doing?" Ouma asks. As soon as he hears the short males voice, Saihara jumps. If he sees the mask, Saihara is going to be put in questioning and jail. Saihara can tell he wouldn't do good in any sort of prison. Ouma is one of the smartest people ever, well for his age, and he still deems Saihara trustworthy. I would say idiotic but, usually people of Saihara's nature don't become what Saihara is.  
  
"Ah, Ouma, I just stepped out to a get a breather," Saihara shifts all his weight onto his right leg. Ouma could tell he was uncomfortable but, he couldn't tell why.  
  
"Ok, you mind if I stay out here with you?" Saihara couldn't comprehend why. Surely, there are more fun things to do at the party. I mean Ouma has a tendency to pick on Miu.   
  
"Ok, well, while you're here, we should talk about the thief. Who could it be?'' Saihara asks. He wants to know what leads DICE has.  
  
"Well, my beloved, the only people it could be is, from our high school class. But, let's do a quick run through."  
  
"First is Akamatsu and Shirogane, they aren't here so, we shall take them off of the list. Second Iruma, she wouldn't ruin her own showcase. Third, Tojo. She wouldn't do anything to harm anyone she feels she is destined to serve. Next, Maki she seems like she may be in on it. But, if so who's her partner? Maki doesn't get along with many but you and Kaito. Kaito is too dumb to be apart of something like this. Plus, I don't think you would do something like this. Anyhow, the second person/the main suspect is around 5'8/5'10. Which makes Rantaro the only male that it could be but, the mask doesn't seem like something he would wear. Only you and Maki work with what the suspects seem like."  
  
What is this? Ouma confronting Saihara on this? No way! "Ouma, you know I wouldn't do something like that."  
  
All Saihara gets is a laugh as Ouma walks away. "Thanks for the talk! Meet me tomorrow at DICE so we can talk more theories!"  
  
Saihara is happy he is finally alone. Is the time to get dressed and ready. He texts so, to Maki.  
  


Before heading back in, Saihara puts the mask and gloves on. He may have to get another pair soon. He changes into the clothes he left out in the field. It was a large area of agricultural crops You know like grain, cotton, and hay. The black bag filled with his party clothes and his disposable cell. He sends the text to Maki then, a few to the inventors he knew were there, including Kii-bo's father. 

**To Ib, Si, Pd, and 5 more:**

Go outside now!

Then when he see's seven little inventors walking out, all minus the star of it all. Miu Iruma. Oh well, 88% is better than nothing. Then, he takes the time to walk in while no one is paying attention. The music is blaring and everyone is chattering like a group of people didn't just wander outside. 

Saihara walks in makes this weird ol' speech but, no one there will recognize his voice cause he has a voice changer.

"Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt but, I need a grand favor." This voice was not the same he played during the rest of the chase. Ouma and Tai noticed this. Could be the other suspect perhaps? No, this guy is too tall. Also, different body language so, a third suspect? Maybe.

"I would like you to hand over your gun, Dice, make this fair. I can toss it to a civilian if you want?" The loser in a mask continued,"I mean you wouldn't  care. Constant wars could've been solved if we just stay civilized."

Maki saw Akio reach for the gun and shouted,"Watch it, sir." Well, you need more evidence that Maki is more hostile? Here it is! 

Akio didn't back off but instead, shot at Maki. She didn't understand what was going on so, she just put her hands up. When she didn't feel the impact of a bullet she put her hands down and saw a horrible sight, her friend of six years was there with a bullet in his arm bleeding out. "Call 911, you can't just shoot an innocent person and call 911!" 

Saihara took out his burn phone and called 911. It was a horrible mistake but, he'd rather get caught then his best friend lose his career because of him. He doesn't have a thought about Maki saying a thing, she would do the same. 

 

The ambulance arrived and then fifteen party members get their statements taken by the police. Maki and Saihara ran out of the building without getting what they wanted and changed out of the clothes of thiefs and into their former attire. Then, Saihara takes his phone and texts his uncle about what happened. In the way he think they guests felt. 

"Hey! You ok?" Ouma asked. He thought he knew who one of the thiefs were. "I didn't see you when the guests were here so, I wanted to ask, where were you?" 

 

 Oh shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry all you Kaito stans. It took me way longer than it should have trying to write this. I'm just trying to finish this real fast. I was going to kill Miu instead but decided not to. In the original draft I put. "Maki quickly dodges the shot but when she hears people shouting and Iruma's screams of pain, she stops and turns around." So, if you wanted that end instead, just ask maybe I'll kill everyone in the end... or not...


End file.
